Melissa Fahn
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |family = Joel Alpers (spouse) Tom Fahn (brother) Jonathan Fahn (brother) Michael Fahn (brother) Dorothy Elias-Fahn (sister-in-law) Jennie Fahn (sister-in-law) Mary Ann McSweeney (sister-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Singer Dancer |first_appearance = The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Active |agent = Arlene Thornton & Associates }}Melissa Fahn (born April 28, 1967) is an American voice actress and singer for anime dubs, such as Cowboy Bebop, Digimon, Eureka Seven, FLCL, Noein and Zatch Bell!. She starred in the Broadway performance of Wicked and various theatre projects in Los Angeles. Biography Fahn was born in New York City and raised in Huntington, Long Island as the youngest of four siblings. She performed dancing at the age of 3. Her family moved to Huntington Beach, California. Her father, a jazz drummer, encouraged her to learn singing and acting in addition to just dancing. She continued in community theater productions and toured with Young Americans. She majored in dance at California State University, Long Beach but left after one year to devote her time to work and theater. While working as a receptionist, her voice caught the attention of a casting director for a new Betty Boop featurette, which led to her first voice-over role in The Betty Boop Movie Mystery. Fahn has voiced many animated characters, such as Luna in Mega Man Star Force, Edward in Cowboy Bebop, Haruka in Noein, Gaz in Invader Zim, and Rika Nonaka, Kristy Damon and Nene Amano in Digimon. She is the voice of Neptune in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She performed live on stage worldwide in shows such as Hal Prince's 3hree, Gilligan's Island the Musical, Singin' in the Rain, No, No, Nanette and the rock-operas of Vox Lumiere. Fahn has three older brothers: Michael Fahn is a musician, while Tom Fahn and Jonathan Fahn are fellow voice and stage actors. In 2000, Fahn met musician Joel Alpers on the set of Vox Lumiere in Los Angeles, and they wed at Kauai, Hawaii in 2002. Fahn is a member of the ensemble in the original Broadway cast of Stephen Schwartz's musical Wicked. In March 2004, Fahn played an understudy for Glinda, replacing Melissa Bell Chait who suffered a stroke. Fahn departed the show on October 31, 2004. She later became an original cast member of the Los Angeles sit-down productions, performing in the ensemble and again understudying the role of Glinda before departing on December 30, 2007. In 2007, Fahn released her music album Avignon which was produced by her husband, Joel Alpers. The album also involved her brother Tom on trombone and sister-in-law Mary Ann McSweeney in bass. Alpers also played drums and percussion. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Party Guest (ep. 10) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Tarta, Tatra *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Cenicienta (eps. 101-102) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sōjiro Seta (eps. 54-61) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Lilith (ep. 13), Shizuko (ep. 15), Mei-Fah (ep. 16) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Edward Fong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Bindi *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Lailai *''Vandread'' (2000) - Amarone Slainthiev *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Rika Nonaka *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Cammy (ep. 6), Girl at Party (ep. 8), Chuka (ep. 9) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Amarone Slainthiev, Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Narrator (Rika Nonaka; eps. 1-42) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma (eps. 6, 10), Murder Victim (ep. 10), Nurse (ep. 21) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Prostitute (ep. 1), Woman A (ep. 1), Woman in Stage Coach (ep. 2), Maya (ep. 4) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Kitty *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Attractive Lady (ep. 101) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Tia, Elizabeth, Candy Store Clerk (ep. 18) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Marquise G *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Osen/Budoukiba (ep. 8) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Kristy Damon *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Bouquet *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Sasha, Ani Pelekai (ep. 85), Young Lilo (ep. 85) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Nene Amano, Cutemon Mom (ep. 28) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Blonde-Haired Ganguro Girl, Bakery Shop Owner (ep. 7), Maid (ep. 8), Dollar #3 (ep. 11), Nurse A (ep. 16), Saika Voice A (ep. 18) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Student (ep. 29) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Clara Yotsuba/Glitter Clover, Student (ep. 7) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Neptune/Purple Heart *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Izana Shinatose *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Friesia *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Sophie Noel *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Lykos *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Finis OVAs & Specials *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Mizuki Segawa *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Eri Ninamori *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Chizuru, Nurse Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Panny *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Princess Snow Kaguya (Viz Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Edward Fong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV *''Promare'' (2019) - Blair Colossus, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Okuni *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Chocochick External Links *Melissa Fahn at the Internet Movie Database *Melissa Fahn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions